


No, it's not like that

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [29]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: Gavin overhears a conversation between Nines and Connor that wasn't meant for him to hear. Naturally, he panics once he knows feelings are involved.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on my tumblr @fandom-necromancer!

‘Connor, you told me should I ever have problems interpreting emotions I could come talk to you.’  
'Yes, of course, Nines. What’s up.’  
'I think I might be in love with Gavin.’  
The Detective sprang into awareness. He had procrastinated doing actual work, instead categorising his last case’s folder, but his name had made him look up. His partner was talking to his “brother”, the RK800, silently enough for them to think he couldn’t hear them.  
'What? Erm… I mean, okay, what makes you think that?’ Connor turned in his seat, showing off his silly half smile.  
'First of all he is an extraordinary Detective, intelligent and attentive and always ready to do what must be done, even if it means the risk of getting harmed himself. I appreciate that in a partner.’  
'Okay, so far you are only very good colleagues, Nines.’  
'I am looking forward to meet him every day when I wake from stasis. Not just to work with a competent partner, but with him specifically.’  
'Okay, now that’s something different.’

Gavin stared at the two of them from over his screen. He couldn’t believe they were really talking about something this absurd.  
'Recently we have spent much time together outside of work. Mainly him going to a bar and me accompanying him. But I enjoy it and found myself wanting to do more with him. Whenever I’m alone my thoughts seem to circle back to Gavin.’  
The phcking tin-can grinned at his partner. Not smiled, no, a real, face-splitting grin.  
'Oh Nines, I’m so happy for you! I mean, well, it’s Gavin, but if you are okay with that…’

'Phcking android, I’ll kill you and sell your spares…’ Gavin clenched his teeth and tried to calm himself. He shouldn’t have heard any of that and whatever the damn robots thought they felt, it didn’t matter. Or did it? He could feel the warmth rising to his face, he must be blushing furiously behind the screen.

'So I’m right? Is this love?’  
'Nines, you have the fastest working processor in the world. I think if you came to the conclusion to ask me about it, you already know it. It’s just… Do you know whether he feels the same? I always thought him to be more the anti-android kind of person.’  
'He is showing the symptoms.’  
Gavin clutched the edge of the table hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. He was doing _what?_

'Elevated heartbeat around me, staring when he thinks I don’t notice, nervous sweating when asking personal questions. And he always asks me to spend time together. I figured he wants to deepen our relationship too.’  
'Holy shit, Nines. I had never thought of something like this to happen, but if your readings are correct… Yeah, Reed might be in love with you, too.’

'No, it’s not like that!’, Gavin shouted, suddenly standing and his mad blush telling the complete opposite. And the sudden attention of the whole precinct didn’t make it any better. 'I mean, I… I…’, he stammered, trying to find any other explanation for the extremely precise and accurate findings of his partner. 'It isn’t like that… right?’, he added quieter, looking the RK900 in the eye.

Shit, he thought. It was exactly like that, wasn’t it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by the tumblr user valyurse!

Nines looked over to their desks, where Gavin was standing red-faced, staring at him. His first expression had been anger, but there was fear too. Then panic. His partner looked around, seemingly only now realising the whole precinct was staring at him. As the embarrassment was getting too much for the man to handle, he simply jumped from his seat and bolted for the door.

Normally Nines wouldn’t have let it come to this, would have acted in a way that would have spared Gavin, would have kept him from fleeing the scene. But his mind had hung up on the other’s words. And the consequence of them had him fall into the equivalent of a blue screen. It was Connor’s gentle touch that brought him out of it, and he flinched in surprise.  
‘Hey, everything alright?’ It was careful. Connor knew exactly that nothing was alright.  
'I- He doesn’t love me?’ Somehow saying it aloud made it worse than just thinking about it and sent his LED to a flaming red.  
'Shhh, you cannot know that.’  
'Connor, he screamed it through the whole precinct!’  
'Nines, please calm down.’ The RK800 looked around and realised that now that Reed was gone, they were the new centre of attention. He made eye contact with Hank, who simply nudged him in the direction of the toilets.

Once the door was closed behind the two androids, Connor hugged the bigger RK900 and mumbled encouraging words to his distressed brother. 'Calm down, Nines, he didn’t mean it. You know he didn’t mean it. He was as red as your LED now as he burst it out.’  
'That’s because he is embarrassed at the thought. I mean, I’m an android, he is a human. It’s only logical he doesn’t want a machine. Maybe he already has a human, maybe he-’  
'Shh, Nines. You know him. He thinks far too much about other people’s opinions of him. When he heard what you were talking about, he automatically thought others did too. Believe me, brother. I am sure you two are at least very good friends. You should go after him and talk it out.’  
'But my shift hasn’t ended yet.’  
'Really? That’s your problem? Go! I’ll take care of it.’

Nines emerged from the restrooms and went over to their desks. Thankfully, only a fraction of the people from before were watching him, as he shut off both his and Gavin’s still running computer and took their belongings. Gavin had forgotten his jacket and car-keys. He couldn’t have come far yet.  
In fact, Nines found him as soon as he left the building. Gavin sat on the stairs, a slight line of smoke coming from a cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth. Nines looked at him for a while, then took the few steps until he was standing next to him. He offered the human’s jacket wordlessly, before sitting down next to him.

'I’m sorry, tin-can’, Gavin mumbled through the cigarette, puffing out a little cloud. Nines had made it his own personal mission to get the man to quit the habit. Now he didn’t say anything.  
'I have to apologize, Detective. I shouldn’t have talked about it this openly, especially when it’s a topic you are this abrasive to. I’m sorry if I overstepped bounds. I didn’t go to Connor with the intent to embarrass you, I simply wanted to know whether what I felt was something real. Connor has far more experience than me.’  
'I know, Nines. It wasn’t the first time you went to him, after all. It’s just… Phcking hell, the whole precinct was watching!’  
'I know now that I should have been more secretive. It won’t happen again. And if you want to keep your distance from me after this… I understand.’

'Why the hell should I want that?’ Gavin took the cigarette from his lips, exhaled a vast amount of smoke and watched the end glowing, before flicking it into the nearest tray.  
'What do you mean?’  
'What do I mean? Nines, you analysed me. Tell me again, how the most advanced android Cyberlife has ever created could be wrong in his conclusion.’  
'I don’t understand.’  
'You said it yourself: I’m showing the symptoms. Elevated heartbeat, nervous sweating. Staring at you when I think you don’t notice… Seriously how the hell? I stared at you when you had _turned around._ You don’t have eyes in the back of your head, have you?’  
'Then why did you-’  
'-flip as you announced the whole precinct, that the asshole detective, the don’t-have-around-at-inspections kinda guy has a soft spot and shows the symptoms of love? By the way it’s not an illness, don’t talk about it that way! Come on, you know me, you know the answer. I am just like that.’

'So you don’t mind I’m an android?’  
'Nines, do you mind I’m a human? At least I get the best android there is and you are getting disaster human Reed. If anything, you are drawing the short end.’  
Nines took a deep breath he didn’t need. Sometimes it just helped stretching his components. 'So, you are in love with me and you want to try it?’  
'Yes Nines. God knows no sane human would ever like me, so I’m extremely lucky a handsome, extraordinary intelligent and yet stupid enough android decided to go down this road.’

The RK900 smiled as he got up and watched the - his - human rise too. 'I think I owe you at least a coffee for this, am I right?’  
'Yep. And you are paying. It’s a date.’

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
